


В мире, где ты и я

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *《青之地图》的前篇+续篇*有一点传，ooc ooc ooc*年龄操作有，职员九x大学生卡*标题意思是“在你和我的世界里”*还能再见乌克兰的雪吗？
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	В мире, где ты и я

短短的两个月。三十岁不到的金廷祐已经参加了人生的头两回葬礼。

李敏亨在温哥华的朋友找到他的时候，他安静地躺在老家自己房间的床上，身上盖着一件浅蓝色的夹克，床下散落了一地的药片。

作为李敏亨除了李东赫以外交往最为密切的朋友，金廷祐义不容辞，他熟练地打理着葬礼相关的前期准备中期过程和后期事务，温和地安慰着李敏亨的亲人朋友，把李敏亨留在公司的一点工作干脆利落地交接完毕。

他的小男友也来葬礼了，以“学弟”的身份。金廷祐站在他对面悄悄地看了他一眼，男孩精致帅气的脸庞上满是从未见过的迷茫与忧愁。

从殡仪馆出来以后，金廷祐带黄旭熙去了自己家附近的一个大排档，两人找了角落的一个位子坐下，金廷祐头也不抬地把菜单递给对面的黄旭熙。

“最近训练很辛苦吧，还大老远赶过来参加葬礼，多吃点，今天我请。”

金廷祐把自己所有的撕心裂肺的悲伤藏在肚子里，语气是一如既往的柔和令人心安。黄旭熙呆呆地盯着桌子看，两只手不安分地搓来搓去。

还是年轻人啊……金廷祐轻轻地叹了口气，这段时间突然走了两个认识的人，换谁都会不好受吧。

“为什么敏亨哥也走了呢？”

金廷祐沉默不语，他回答不了——他也许知道答案，但是他不想说给黄旭熙。

“你不点我先点咯，让我看看……这个拼盘看起来可以……”

黄旭熙抬头盯着黑漆漆的天发呆。偶尔掠过一两只看不清种类的鸟，发出清冷的叫声。

黄旭熙两年前转到这个学校，初来乍到的他一句韩语都不会说，还在上语言班的他在学校食堂遇见了金廷祐。金廷祐穿着一身休闲的格子衫牛仔裤，在和音乐学院的李东赫老师说着什么，看上去是认识的人。黄旭熙正看着两人发呆，李东赫搭着金廷祐的肩膀已经出现在他面前，把他吓了一跳，差点把筷子掉到地上。

“你是体院新来的Lucas，旭熙同学吧？我听舞院的李老师提起过你，开学典礼上的表演很棒噢——哦对了，这是我朋友的同事金廷祐…”

黄旭熙朝两人恭敬地点点头，目光移向个子和自己差不多、却长着一张干净的娃娃脸的金廷祐，这哥朝他笑了一下，黄旭熙内心想“作为前辈也过分可爱了”

“你好。”金廷祐友好的伸出手，黄旭熙赶忙也伸出手，他很难想象这双柔软白净的手是每天敲着几千几万行代码的程序员的手。

“其实应该是软件工程师，不算纯程序员啦”李东赫在一旁解释。

于是金廷祐成了黄旭熙在韩国交的第一个朋友。认识金廷祐以及李东赫、他朋友和金廷祐同事李敏亨、舞院的李泰容老师以后，他的韩语突飞猛进，没半年就可以和本地人正常交流了，不过偶尔会蹦出几个粤语词汇，引得大家一阵哄笑。

金廷祐工作很忙，黄旭熙的训练量也很大，所以两人真正见面的时间并不多，不过只要有空他们就去首尔四处逛，金廷祐一本正经煞有介事地说“带你在这玩一圈是一个首尔人的基本职责”。

“可你是金浦人啊”黄旭熙一脸疑惑。

“……差不多啦！反正都是韩国人”

去了好多地方，他们最喜欢的还是学校旁边的烤肉店，两人本来就都喜欢吃肉，经常是一点就点一桌，一桌扫光以后可能还不够，惊得隔壁桌的三位李姓友人佩服不已。黄旭熙一边吃一边两只手比划着跟金廷祐讲学校里碰到的有意思的事，金廷祐就看着他微笑。

那天就他们两个，坐在昏暗的角落里，黄旭熙喝了点酒，金廷祐象征性地也喝了点，结果黄旭熙脸红透地直接抓住金廷祐的手，金廷祐惊得睁大了圆圆的眼睛看着这个小弟弟，他要干什么呢？一杯就醉了吗？

“廷祐哥喜欢男人吗？”

金廷祐慌了，这是他人生中第一次被人直截了当地问这种问题，而且对方也是男人……好在他毕竟对付醉酒男同事的经验摆在那里，很快便恢复冷静。

“旭熙喝醉了哦，我送你回去，服务员买单——”他举起的手被黄旭熙迅速按住，怎么说对面也是练了十几年的体育生，金廷祐再怎么用力也掰不过他，紧接着他湿润的两眼对上黄旭熙同样湿漉漉的狗狗一样的双眼。

“对不起……”黄旭熙自己把手松开，带着难得一见的略显局促和惆怅的神情整个人缩回了座位。金廷祐担忧地看着他，一时有点不知所措，拿着账单闻声走来的服务员也一头雾水。

最后金廷祐开车送黄旭熙到家门口的时候黄旭熙迷迷糊糊的已经不太清醒了，金廷祐扶着他往里走到卧室，把他放到床上，被人一把抱住，紧紧地箍在自己胸口。金廷祐叹了口气，不停地拍黄旭熙的手：“放开啦，我明天还要上班……让我回去啦……”

“廷祐……哥……喜欢……”

又在说醉话了……金廷祐趁黄旭熙手上的力气变轻了一点后从他怀里挣脱出来，拍拍黄旭熙的脸，然后直奔门外。

啊，又来了，每次惊慌的时候心脏都跳的这样飞快，金廷祐抓着胸口衣物的布料，回到车内。

“廷祐哥。”

“……”

“哥！！”

“…！啊！”

金廷祐回过神来，李敏亨拿着外卖一脸茫然地站在他桌前，“你的外卖到咯”

“哦哦，谢谢，”金廷祐心不在焉地接过装着外卖的袋子，李敏亨仍然立在跟前。

“哥你没事儿吧？你今天老是走神，开会的时候也是，差点被老大逮到了”

金廷祐摇摇头。哪有什么事呀……也就是和大学男生出去喝酒被喝醉了的对方表白了而已。

自己也不是没有在聚会上被同事开过这样的玩笑，前辈傻笑着说“廷祐xi这么可爱让我觉得是男的也没问题哦”，心情很好的他有时候还会笑嘻嘻的回答“那哥就试试吧”——公司人称“隐真疯”的他可是名不虚传，李东赫早些时候带了个叫罗渽民的体育生来参加聚会，据说是个超级多情的boy，也被金廷祐撩得晕头转向。

按理说这样的自己应该天不怕地不怕，怕了也可以灵活地圆过去，可是为什么在一个认识半年不到的港仔面前败下阵来？

不不不，也许只是他喝醉了而已，今天酒醒了大概就忘了。

“是不是旭熙的事？”

金廷祐心猛地揪了一下，略显紧张地看向说这话的李敏亨，对方叹了一口气一脸“你以为我们都不知道吗”的表情。

“怎么看他都是喜欢你啊，连我都看得出来”李敏亨在说“连我”的时候不自然地顿了顿。

金廷祐若有所思地低头看着桌上摆着的八音盒，是黄旭熙一周前在南山和他一起玩的时候买给他的，理由是“觉得哥应该会喜欢这个”。

对此，情感大师——括弧，金廷祐自认为的情感大师——李东赫在kkt里说：“Lucas比你想象的细腻哦。”

那之后金廷祐去学校的时候特意留意了一下黄旭熙，有时候是穿了一件深褐色的夹克安静地坐在咖啡馆的角落里翻书，有时候是撑着腰站在田径场地旁，一双深邃而有神的眼睛望着某个方向，然后总能以一种动物般的敏锐的直觉发现站在远处看着他的廷祐哥，露出一个爽朗的笑，大步流星地走过来。

“哥！”

“哇——今天也给我带了好吃的吗，谢谢你！……”

金廷祐是家里的末子，小时候也只有姐姐照顾他的份，他惊讶地发现不知不觉间自己好像多了一个弟弟，一声一声地用并不是很甜，反而有点沙哑的声音唤着哥，却渐渐变成了他稀松平常的生活里的一束阳光。

黄旭熙是家里的独子，没有兄弟姐妹的他在人生地不熟的韩国遇到了他生命里第一个可以称作“哥哥”的人，这个人很高很瘦，很能吃，声音和外貌一样温和可爱，瞪大眼睛微笑的时候像可爱的狗狗，会给他带自己做的便当和点心，会带他去逛街，偶尔喝醉了以后会发一点点小酒疯——发酒疯也没关系，发酒疯的时候也可爱得不行，浑身上下都散发着只有“可爱”二字可以形容的气息……

这么两个人，深陷于对方之中而不自知。

“要不要告诉他啊……”李敏亨发消息问李东赫。

“哎呀不用不用，Lucas自己会看着跟他说的”

旭熙后来怎么和自己说的来着？金廷祐也记不太清了，但是他记得男孩表白成功的那天晚上站在他小区门口，四下望了望，然后轻轻地，像一片羽毛落到地上那般，亲了亲自己有点干的嘴唇。

金廷祐呆在原地不动了大概十几秒。他不知道旭熙在想什么，不过他现在时间永远停留在这十几秒。

他捧住黄旭熙的脸，男孩一双过分大的亮晶晶的眼睛直直地望着他，他突然有一种很奇妙的感觉，心内有一股热流淌过，鼻腔酸酸的，倒也不是想哭，就是……难以形容，

他紧紧地抱住黄旭熙比自己略高略结实的身体，头埋在他温热的颈窝。

他们的恋爱中，一直有另外两个人的存在。李敏亨和李东赫。

这里毕竟不是欧美，对同性恋的接受程度远低于那里，金廷祐目睹了李敏亨两人在外面是多么的低调谨慎，对黄旭熙的爱也收敛了很多，黄旭熙放学后去他公司门口，发一条短信，然后若无其事地离开，他下楼到门口，一路跟着到黄旭熙家；有时候也会反过来，黄旭熙从学校门口跟着他到他家，总之很少光明正大地走在一起了，

但是还是会像以前一样去烤肉店，茶餐厅，只要让自己沉浸在食物中就不要紧，两人如是想，直到有一天同桌的李泰容悄悄地问金廷祐，

“其实没有必要这样吧？憋在心里很难受吧？”

金廷祐笑容凝固在脸上，对面的旭熙应该也听到了，默默地望着他的恋人。

那天金廷祐给自己灌了很多很多酒，出来的时候黄旭熙一直拉他，“干嘛”他的语气半生气半撒娇的，黄旭熙说“走错了啦，这里是后门，我们回去不走这里”

后门，那就对了，金廷祐借着酒劲把黄旭熙一把按在墙上就吻了上去，这一下把黄旭熙搞蒙了，却也半推半就地接受了这个有史以来尺度最大的湿吻，从黄旭熙口中抽出的金廷祐一张泛红的在月光下镶着一道银边的漂亮的脸望着黄旭熙，近到两人的灼热的呼吸都吹在对方脸上，

两人肩靠着肩黏黏糊糊地回到相对更近的金廷祐家里，黄旭熙发狠般的把金廷祐推到床上，跨上去开始解他的裤子，不一会儿两人都脱得精光，先撩的金廷祐反而害羞了，哼哼唧唧地让黄旭熙下去，黄旭熙哪里依他，两人勃起的下体紧紧地被贴在一起，金廷祐抓着黄旭熙精瘦的手臂几乎要哭出来了，在哭什么他也不知道，是怕接下来必经的疼痛还是被自己身体的本能的快感刺中了羞耻心，不管是什么，这是他们的夜晚，他们就要真真切切地结合在一起了，

“廷祐哥，”黄旭熙真挚地望着金廷祐，“你好漂亮。”

以前没这么近看过，真的，好漂亮，比自己见过的所有美丽女孩都要漂亮。

“怎么了你……”金廷祐努嘴像在撒娇一样把头埋在黄旭熙滚烫的肩窝，黄旭熙笑了，抱着他的头在头顶亲了一口，感觉洗发香波的香味也这么留在嘴里了。

第二天金廷祐是扶着腰去上班的，就差坐个轮椅了，李敏亨在对桌一脸茫然，他嘟囔着“这小子怎么没个轻重的，要被弄坏了……”

他瞪了一眼闻言眼神逐渐猥琐的李敏亨：“回去工作！”

不过话说回来，比他想象的要……舒服，要他想想都还是很羞耻，但是身体偶尔会有很强烈的欲望，连diy都没办法满足——黄旭熙真的把他的身体变得和以前不一样了，不知道是好是坏，只让人想永远沉迷其中。

李东赫去外地出差，李敏亨就经常来金廷祐家蹭饭，现在他和黄旭熙住在一起了，李敏亨惊讶地发现他的厨艺长进得太快了，金廷祐轻松的说“为了喂饱旭熙”，对面的黄旭熙低着头微笑。真好。李敏亨又开始想李东赫了，他还有五天左右就可以回来和自己一起吃饭了。

但是，我有没有告诉过你，廷祐哥，

人类和人类真的很容易失散。

金廷祐下班坐上电车，一路到离单位最近的医院，拎着水果点心上到李敏亨病房所在的三楼。李东赫走后李敏亨被确诊抑郁的第五天，金廷祐带来了一个好消息。

“学生们以东赫的名义在学校建立了一个基金会，每年给成绩优异的学生颁发奖学金的那种。很厉害吧，让人觉得东赫从来没离开过呢，一直都在那里。”

李敏亨轻轻的点了点头，这真是很好的事，李东赫不是之前就说过以后自己要搞个奖学金啥的吗？现在如他所愿了，他一定看得到吧。会看到的。

“等你身体好得差不多了就可以回家了，”金廷祐头也不抬地一边剥着橘子一边说，“最近还有做噩梦吗？好点了吗？”

他不再做噩梦了，但是他也不想马上回那个空荡荡的家，看到厨房的灶台一定会想起李东赫，还有他人生的最后时刻……不能再想下去了，他打了个哈欠，开始闭目养神。

金廷祐手机响了，是黄旭熙来的电话，他说今天没有课，要不要去汉江边散个步，金廷祐答应了。

黄旭熙不是平白无故找金廷祐出来散步的，他说，他离大学毕业还有很远，家里人已经开始问他以后想怎么办了，话里的意思很明显是想让他回香港。

说这些时黄旭熙一直在观察金廷祐的表情，对方并没有什么明显的表情变化，平静地听完，点了点头，

“那毕竟是你的家乡，要回去当然就回去呀，也挺好的”

金廷祐当然知道黄旭熙什么意思，但是他总不能让男孩为了自己放弃也许更好的前程吧，让他异地恋也不是不可以……再怎么样，他们的感情也没有黄旭熙自己的人生重要，

“我要留下来。”

直到李敏亨走了以后，金廷祐也一直想问黄旭熙，当初的决定，留下来的决定，是不是只是一时热血，有没有后悔过，但是他一直没问，过了这么久，这个问题好像已经变得没有什么意义了。

黄旭熙告诉他，他读完研会想办法留下来找工作，他微笑着坐在他对面夹菜给他，想法很好呀，不过现在留学生工作不好找吧，

是的，但是无论如何我要试一试，黄旭熙低着头说，我相信自己有能力留下来。

“而且，”

黄旭熙抬起头定定地望着金廷祐，

“我不想和你走散了。”

В мире, где ты и я

在你和我的世界里

Есть лишь море

只有大海

И это небо

还有天空

Высота...

很高...

В мире, где ты и я

在你和我的世界里

На повторе наше лето -

夏季不停重复

Красота

很美.. 

——————————————конец——————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 整理之前的文的时候又翻到这篇，最后一次更改是8.8，实际上5月底就开始写了，明明没多长却断断续续写了两个多月……也不知道为什么。
> 
> 那个时候我还满心期待着他们重聚的消息，五个多月过去了，卡在晋出道，跟着威回归，而小九依然没有什么消息。可是我真的不希望他们就这么走散——应该没有吧？我们所知道的不过是冰山一角，还是不要妄加猜测为好。
> 
> 你也和我一样不想和小九，卡，小熊，小马，还有任何一个划人在人生的十字路口走散吗？那就一起为他们祈祷吧。
> 
> 2019.11.5


End file.
